Excavators, also called diggers, are widely used in the market e.g. for digging and material handling. Such excavators typically comprise a boom, a bucket arm, a bucket and a cab on a rotating platform which is supported by an undercarriage having tracks or wheels. Known excavators use hydraulic power for actuating the different elements of the excavator, in particular for moving the boom, the bucket arm and the bucket. Such configurations are, however, often inefficient and expensive.
Accordingly, it is desirable to at least address the foregoing. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.